


The Soulmate Search

by trillian_jdc



Series: The Soulmate Situation [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillian_jdc/pseuds/trillian_jdc
Summary: Mycroft Holmes never expected to be bothered with a soulmate, but when signs suggest one's on the way, he needs a guide, and Greg Lestrade is the best choice available.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: The Soulmate Situation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730116
Comments: 41
Kudos: 199
Collections: Mystrade Soulmates Week 2020





	The Soulmate Search

"I trust you to guide and protect me," Mycroft Holmes said quietly, then shook himself, as if coming out of water. He looked around at the commuters and city dwellers hurrying past them into the underground station, making sure no one had overheard him. He and Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade stood tucked off to the side on the plaza outside. Their overcoats marked them as professionals without standing out, the camouflage aiding in Mycroft's attempt to get through this potentially life-changing moment with a minimum of fuss or notice. 

"I'm honored," Greg responded with a small smile and careful eyes, "and you hated saying that, didn't you?" 

Mycroft didn't meet his gaze. "While a sentiment I can't say I have expressed before, I find value in tradition, and it is a required part of the soulmate search process. I, of course, appreciate your assistance." His face was politely blank, with a slight frown underneath threatening to break through any minute. His gloved hands were clasped together in front of him, with a stillness that clearly required discipline to maintain. Greg hadn't seen him in person before, relying on a polished voice over phone calls and Sherlock's biting comments to form an impression of the detective's remote, powerful older brother. 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Greg found himself worrying that such a man didn't realize exactly what could happen, or the extent of its effect. Although if anyone could resist a soulmate summoning, it would be Mycroft. Based on what he'd heard, Greg couldn't imagine anyone with a stronger force of will or more self-sacrifice. Now that he'd seen him in person, he thought that such an intelligent, careful, elegant man shouldn't be defined almost entirely by what he gave to others. 

Everyone deserved to find a partner, someone to rely on, and if it took some mystical magic to make it happen, well, didn't that make the world a more interesting place? When he stopped to think about it -- most of the time, it was easier to ignore his own lack of bond -- he kidded himself about this attitude making him too starry-eyed to be such an experienced copper, but Greg believed the bond should add to someone's life. If it brought disruption, well, a change was as good as a rest, they said. 

As Greg pulled his thoughts back to his present company, he moved slightly to better shield them from the passers-by, his broad shoulders forming a barrier between them and the rest of the city. Mycroft nodded his thanks and continued, "I'm uncomfortable not knowing what my next step should be. I rarely take the underground, but I found myself sheltering from the rain here yesterday afternoon, and dizziness overtook me. It hasn't really gone away since." 

"What, your brolly not sufficient that afternoon? Sherlock says you're never without one." Greg chuckled. 

"Please, Lestrade, this is difficult enough without being laughed at!" Mycroft didn't raise his voice, but the stress in his statement was clear, and he began tugging at the wrists of his gloves, although they were perfectly fitted already. "As you can see, I'm capable of proceeding without. This pull, however... I must clear my mind. I can't think with the distraction." 

Mycroft continued telling the police officer what had happened. Lestrade was surprisingly easy to talk to. "I suspected the vertigo was an indicator my soulmate was nearby. I knew the next step was to find a guide for the search, but I didn't have many qualified choices for the process. It wasn't as though, given the secrecy required of my position, I could ask a co-worker. And my brother as an option..." The shiver had returned. 

Greg smiled more widely in an attempt to reassure the nervous man in front of him and apologize for his earlier teasing. "'s nothing. I haven't helped with many of these, but they give us the basics in training." 

He rambled on, as a diversion. "The tug is supposed to be comfortable, reassuring, but some people forget themselves in the chase and get into trouble. So they thought we'd better know what to expect. And it's much easier than my usual call-outs." 

"I am unlikely to forget myself, as I'm sure you're unsurprised to hear," Mycroft drily responded, stilling his hands again. "I'm not particularly comfortable with the idea overall, but my research indicated that attempting to ignore it would ultimately be detrimental to my health." 

Greg pulled Mycroft's eyes back to his by catching his gaze directly. "And you wouldn't want someone who could be paired to be left alone, feeling abandoned, right?" 

Mycroft didn't look away, although he expected Greg to do so after he was open about his motivations. "I'm afraid that the emotions of other people do not often figure into my planning. Considering the individual is a luxury, unless I need to manipulate someone's agreement, while my own needs... so long as I am able to contribute my guidance when requested, the rest is irrelevant." 

Greg blurted out, stunned by the darkness of his candor. "That's ... shite, Mycroft, that's disturbing. I don't know what you do, but I know you're worth more than that, regards of your contributions. Anyone is." 

Mycroft couldn't keep looking into the other man's warm brown eyes. Spending this much time, this openly, in the company of his brother's Detective Inspector was disconcerting, particularly given the man's unpretentious honesty and deep well of caring. Mycroft started feeling fuzzy, out of his depth and aching for the search to be over, just to be done with this uncertainty. 

Closing his eyes, he forced out the rest. "I have thought about my potential soulmate, however, in another way. I expect them to struggle to find value in our bond. I am a hard man to spend long periods of time with. I have little to contribute to a relationship, and this person will have to be patient while waiting to see if I can change years of conditioning. And in spite of our match, they may never come first in my life." 

Greg reached out and laid a hand on Mycroft's forearm. "Can't believe I'm saying this to you, specially, but you're wrong. Don't give up before it even starts, Mycroft. You have a lot to offer." 

The sudden tingle surprised them both. Mycroft snapped his eyes open and bit out, "Where were you yesterday, Inspector?" 

Greg suddenly remembered his trip through this station, changing lines to meet a witness in the city, as Mycroft started removing his gloves. "If you're thinking... you'd better start calling me Greg." 

"Will you give me your hand, Greg?" 

"Oi, not without dinner first... oh. A handshake." Greg trailed off as he took Mycroft's open hand. 

As the feeling of warmth spread over them both, Mycroft spoke again, "Well. That answers that, then. My condolences to you. Thank you for your assistance." Mycroft broke the hold and started to turn away. 

"No you don't." Greg reached out and spun him back by his grip on his shoulder so they were face to face once again. "We're getting a smoothie from that booth over there and talking about this. Neither of us expected anything, but you're not getting away that easy. If we're soulmates, we're going to act like it. And it sounds like you need some company."

Mycroft was stunned by having someone else tell him what to do, with his well-being in mind, but he pulled himself together quickly. "I shudder to think what you expect, but you've been warned. I accept your opening proposition, Greg, and raise you dinner tonight." Mycroft tucked his arm through Greg's and steered them across the plaza, out into the open air, together.

**Author's Note:**

> My profuse thanks to Mottlemoth for her beta help and encouragement.


End file.
